Comme Elle Est
by Naoki Hiki
Summary: Je l'aime parce qu'elle me sort de mon quotidien. Elle me raconte ses histoires. Ses moments. Mais j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur elle. En toute amitié. (histoire brute)
1. Un Début, Je Crois ?

Me revoici avec une autre fic, pas très jolie, pas très travaillée, juste une histoire brute comme on ne les aime pas. Ne la lisez pas, si vous ne l'aimez pas. Ne l'aimais pas. Juste ça. Si malgré tout, vous voulez la suivre, à vos risques et périls. Et ainsi donc, bienvenu.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

J'ai vu ma chère Lila aujourd'hui. Elle est encore plus magnifique qu'hier. Comment peut-elle être plus belle, de jour en jour. Si chaque jour je la voyais, je me sentirais tellement mieux. Ces hypocrites ne savent rien sur elle. Je sais tout. Moi. Parce qu'elle me fait confiance.

Elle est celle que j'attendais. Celle qui me tirerait loin de ma vie ennuyeuse. Celle qui m'écoutera, et qui m'avouera tous ses voyages. Toutes ses rencontres. Son amour. Elle aime quelqu'un apparement. Un certain Agreste. Même son amour vise haut. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Elle sait comment l'avoir. Elle sourit toujours. Jamais je ne l'ai vu être de mauvaise humeur. Elle a été triste, à sa façon. Mais jamais quelque chose ne l'a contrariée.

Elle n'aime pas non plus qu'on vienne marcher sur ses objectifs, mais elle ne sera jamais de mauvaise humeur. C'est une femme forte, je trouve. Une femme merveilleuse.

Elle se pousse toujours à être la meilleure. Dans sa façon d'être, sa façon de parler, sa façon de se comporter. Sa façon de se faire des amis, sa façon de ne jamais avoir d'ennemis. Sa façon de ne jamais se laisser avoir.

Elle continue de m'impressionner. J'aimerais connaître son livre par coeur. Son coeur par coeur. Malgré le fait que je l'aime, je ne la considère pas comme une fille que j'aime. Mais une fille que j'apprécie.

Comment va-t-elle gérer la suite des évènements ? Comment va-t-elle suivre son chemin ? Il y aura des cailloux sur sa route ?

J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il adviendra…

* * *

J'espère que la lecture s'est bien passée. Je suis encore en recherche, c'est pour ça le brut. Mais je veux la poster comme elle l'est. Avec ses défauts. Mais bon la lecture devrait être là.

Bonne journée et à dans quelques minutes.


	2. Une Seconde, Je Mange Une Glace !

Me revoici, oui encore une fois. Comme je l'ai dis, voici le chapitre "dans quelques minutes". Toujours aussi magnifiquement brute. Vous êtes prévenu, bonne lecture.

* * *

C'est un jour comme les autres.

Même si aujourd'hui je lèche la glace que je me suis faite au boulot sur le bord d'un toit de Paris. La vue y est toujours belle. Si on laisse de côté, le bruit des voitures, les discussions mouvementées des passants. Et le fait que je n'ai toujours pas pu voir ma charmante Lila… Je suis un peu triste. J'aurais aimé discuter un peu avec elle. Mais bon, elle doit être occupée, ou avec un certain prince ou une quelconque personne importante pour s'attirer ses faveurs. Qui sait.

Je remonte mes lunettes d'aviateur. Celles que l'on met dans un petit avion un peu comme les anciens Jodel, très beaux et très vieux. Enfin, les héros se battent aujourd'hui encore contre un akuma et je suis là à les regarder tout en essayant de ne pas être dans leur champs de vision. C'est assez facile en soi. J'ai beau être une "super héroïne", je ne vais pas aller les aider. Ils ont des coéquipiers pour ça, qu'ils se débrouillent.

Je n'aide, non je fais mon "travail", que lorsque les akumatisers sont près de chez moi, ou de moi et qu'il n'y a personnes d'autres. Bien sur je ne peux pas rendre les papillons tout blanc. Faut pas m'en demander trop. Enfin, c'est assez intéressant de les voir se tortiller pour des gens qui éprouvent des émotions contradictoires. Et le Papillon, le "monsieur", peut-être, qui s'occupent de ses petits akumas… Il perd à chaque fois. Pauvre petit… C'est triste. Je plaisante.

Rien ne m'intéresse quand je ne vois pas Lila. C'est un peu triste sans elle. Donc je m'occupe de ma glace. Ma vie n'est en rien trépignante. Belle et explosive. Elle est beaucoup trop banale pour moi, même les super héros ont une vie plus fantastique que la mienne. Ahhh… Je m'ennuie. Si Lila était là, elle m'aurait raconté ses histoires. Elle m'aurait raconté qu'à l'école, le garçon qu'elle aime, lui aurait dit des mots doux. Mais que ce n'était pas encore ceux qu'elle attendait.

J'espère pouvoir être celle à qui elle voudra bien avouer la Vérité. Celle qu'elle cache à tous. Celle qu'elle n'ose pas dire. J'ose espérer pouvoir l'aider. Être celle sur qui elle se posera. Celle à qui elle donnera tout. Tout son plus grand jeu d'acteur.

* * *

J'espère que la lecture a été sympathique. Et, espérons, plaisante. Les prochains chapitres seront là la semaine prochaine. Le temps que j'en ai sous la main. Il n'y en a qu'un troisième pour le moment. Et au moment où je jugerais que l'histoire est terminée, j'en posterais tous les jours. Un tous les jours. Je verrais bien.

De toute façon, bonne journée !


	3. Une dispute ? C'est une conversation !

Bonsoir, bonjour,

Voici le chapitre trois, bonne lecture et à en bas

* * *

J'ai vu Lila aujourd'hui ! Je suis si heureuse ! Comme je ne suis pas une personne importante qui peut lui être bénéfique, elle ne vient pas me voir très souvent, mais ça m'importe peu. Je suis déjà bien heureuse de la voir.

Elle m'a même demandé un service, un service qui se jouerait comme un jeu. Je devrais faire semblant de me disputer avec elle pendant que son amour passe dans le coin pour qu'il la sauve, comme son prince charmant. J'ai tout de suite abandonné mon travail pour la rejoindre. Après tout, il ne compte pas tant que ça, pas autant qu'elle.

Nous nous sommes retrouvées dans un coin d'une rue. Et puis doucement nous avons commencé à élever nos voix. Nous jouons le jeu. Et on a empiré lorsque cet Agreste est arrivé dans notre champ de vision. J'ai entamé la seconde partie du plan, je l'ai poussée. Un peu trop fort, parce qu'elle est tombée, mais j'ai fait ma part du jeu. Elle a commencé à pleurer tout en disant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, j'étais alors désemparée, je l'ai poussée un peu trop fort et la voilà pleurante. Agreste est arrivé pour l'aider en essayant de savoir ce qui n'allait pas et elle lui a dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus, qu'elle avait sûrement dit quelque chose de mal placé sans faire exprès, et elle a fondu en larmes dans ses bras.

Je ne comprenais pas… J'avais pourtant fais comme elle me l'avait dit… Elle ne devrait pas pleurer autant. J'ai été alors si dégoûtée par mon action et par moi-même que je me suis enfuie sans demander mon reste.

Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça… Ais-je été trop loin ? N'ai-je pas été comme elle l'a voulu ?

Non, parce que l'objectif est atteint.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut.

Les prochains chapitres jusqu'au 5 sont écrits, je dois juste les revoir avant de les publier et ce sera bon.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui pourrait y être.

Bonne soirée et à tout à l'heure


	4. Elle Ne m'Ignore Pas Je Regarde Ailleurs

Bonsoir, bonjour,

Voici donc la suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Depuis cet incident, elle fait semblant de m'ignorer. Elle ignore mes saluts et a peur de moi quand elle est avec cet Agreste. Pour qu'il la dorlote. Que c'est mignon. Elle se rapproche enfin de son amoureux. Elle m'en avait parlé brièvement. Enfin, beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. C'est bien pour elle, mais elle m'ignore du coup. Enfin, fait semblant. Il faut bien que son "jeu" soit crédible, et ne soit pas non plus avec moi alors que nous venions de nous disputer.

Ca m'attriste un peu par contre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ne répond plus à mes messages, certes elle y répondra lorsqu'elle aura le temps. Je ne suis pas pressée. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut que j'aille faire mon job secret. Ce qui est agaçant parce que je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Je ne suis pas obligé de le faire, mais je n'aime pas me faire réveiller, j'aime dormir au contraire. Donc autant s'en débarrasser rapidement.

Je me change en un temps record et me voilà en face d'un méchant. Surement un gamin qui n'a pas eu son repas du soir, alors qu'il l'a normalement ou une fillette qui n'a pas de bons souvenirs de sa journée. Qui sait ? Je m'en fiche un peu. Qu'ils fassent ce qui leur plaisent, mais qu'ils me fichent la paix.

Et hop un vilain garçon évanoui et un papillon qui s'envole. Génial, non ? Je n'aime pas être seule, mais ce n'est pas pour autant aller voir les autres gugus qui trainent leur combinaison à vaincre des papillons et un homme qui ne sait pas quoi faire de sa journée… Ou de sa nuit. Même le jour des héros, ce grand méchant n'a pas su le montrer dans sa plus belle figure… Pauvre garçon comme je disais.

Que faisais-je le jour des héros ? Ah mais rien d'autre que d'admirer Lila dans sa plus charmante apparence… Ses cheveux au vent… Ses yeux verts sublimes… Ce n'est pas juste… Enfin, tout ça en toute amitié, cela va de soi. Je ne dépasserais jamais ce qui nous lie en amitié. Mais ça m'ennuie. J'aurais aimé m'amuser un peu plus…

J'ai un peu peur qu'elle s'éloigne de moi pendant cette période. Mais elle ne le fera pas… Je ferais en sorte qu'elle ait besoin de moi. Mais pas pour l'instant… Pour l'instant, c'est le contraire qui se passe. Pour l'instant, c'est elle qui s'éloigne de moi. Et je n'aime pas ça. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. Peut être aurais-je dû l'empêcher de l'avoir ? Peut être ?

J'aurais du faire plus attention… Mais je préfère garder le sourire en ce moment, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, en l'attendant. Un petit papillon traîne toujours et aucun héros n'est encore là. Il a déjà trouvé une autre cible. Et moi, un defouloir. Un très bon défouloir…

Ca ne fera donc rien si je blesse un peu l'une de ses ailes ? Ce n'est pas grave s'il a quelques égratignures, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas grave s'il… n'arrive plus à se relever? Je voudrais tellement m'amuser à le triturer avant de le remettre en liberté. Vouloir parler à l'autre idiot qui le contrôle pour lui dire que le sommeil c'est important. Malheureusement, je ne peux me calmer autant que je le veux. Un héros m'a vu comme je l'ai vu. Mais il ne m'a pas touché. Heureusement. Je devrais faire plus attention, non ? Mais, c'est trop tard ? Alors, amusons-nous.

* * *

J'espère que la lecture était plaisante.

Le chapitre 5 (peut être le 6 aussi) sera là demain, normalement. Ensuite, on repart sur deux pour dimanche prochain. Je verrais bien.

Excusez moi pour les fautes qui se trouveraient ici. J'espère qu'elles ne vous gênent pas au moins.

Passez une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit.


	5. Rencontre Désagréable Bonnes Prédictions

Bonsoir,

Et voici le chapitre 5, bonne lecture

* * *

Il m'a vu. Ce héros le sait. Je le sais autant que lui. Il se tient en face de moi et moi en face de lui. Le papillon est parti, mais il reste là. Ce n'est donc pas la coccinelle. Mais je ne l'apprécie pas pour autant. Parce qu'il m'a vu. Et parce que je ne l'avais pas remarqué, que ce soit avant de faire mon action ou que ce soit dans l'équipe du petit duo. En même temps je ne suis pas leur déboires à chaque fois. Je me contente de faire mes petites affaires. Devrais-je lui faire peur alors ? Comme je suis en ce moment, je peux me permettre de tout. Personne ne le pleurera à part son équipe.

Je m'approche donc de lui doucement. Sourire aux lèvres. Il ne recule pas. Il essaye même de me parler. Il devrait savoir que c'est inutile. A moins qu'il soit trop bête. Il essaye de me comprendre. Non, personne ne le peut. A part moi. A part Lila. Et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me connaisse.

Je lui fait un peu peur, juste une bousculade dont il arrive très bien à se dépêtrer. Et un rire un peu chantonnant plus tard, et me voici plus loin. Loin de sa portée. Je n'aime pas ça. Je devrais éviter de trop y penser. Eviter de trop m'embourber. Evitons d'être une "héroïne" pour le moment. Je préférerais qu'on ne m'embête pas.

Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me reconnaisse. Je ne fais déjà pas ce travail pour que l'on m'appelle "héroïne". Je ne le fais que pour pouvoir être tranquille. En plus, je le fais uniquement la nuit. Je ne dérange absolument personne. Qu'ils me fichent la paix.

Je me débrouille alors à mon travail, celui où je dois donner des flyers à la sortie des métros. Je n'y mets pas beaucoup de convictions, de toute manière ça ne durera que quelques jours. Tant mieux à vrai dire. Même si ce ne doit pas être le cas de tous le monde. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire. Ils ont leur vie, j'ai la mienne. Elle m'ennuie déjà bien assez. Enfin c'était avant que je ne rencontre Lila. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

En parlant d'elle, je la vois au loin, sans son Agreste par contre. Il s'est passé quelque chose, ou est-elle simplement partit faire des courses ? J'aimerais l'aborder, mais ça risquerait de faire sauter sa couverture, son "jeu" alors je reste dans mon coin pour donner des flyers tout en essayant tant bien que mal de l'ignorer. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle me parle de ses dernières semaines… Cela m'embête de ne plus la voir.

A la fin de la journée, je regarde mon téléphone. J'ai un message. Et je souris à sa lecture. Je reprends du service dirait-on. Lila a besoin de moi.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Je commence à voir à peu près ce que je veux y mettre, mais je ne trouve pas la bonne forme non plus. Même le chapitre 6 a quelques soucis de formes, je trouve. Je trouverais bien un compromis.

Le chapitre 6 devrait suivre, à tout de suite et bonne prochaine lecture.

Bonne soirée, journée


	6. Un Rendez-Vous Difficile Et Un Plan

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Et voici le chapitre 6, bonne lecture.

* * *

Nous nous sommes retrouvées à la nuit tombée dans un parc. Enfin, devant en tout cas? parce qu'il est interdit d'aller dans un parc la nuit. Il y a tout de même des règles à respecter. Il faisait froid et la lune se faisait rare, préférant se cacher derrière des nuages gris. J'ai pris une veste en plus pour éviter de trembler de froid, ainsi qu'une écharpe, parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment supporté le froid. Mais aussi pour éviter que Lila n'ait elle-même froid.

Le temps défilait lentement sur la montre, je voyais les secondes passer au fur et à mesure, mais j'étais en avance, je ne serais donc pas étonnée de la voir arriver plus tard. J'ai été trop excitée pour mon propre bien. Mais cela m'importe peu tant que je peux la voir. Cela faisait longtemps, encore plus longtemps que les autres fois, que je ne l'avais pas vu. Et malgré mes persuasion, elle m'avait, un peu, manqué.

Heureusement, le vent ne se levait pas autant que je ne le pensais. Et tant mieux. Personne ne venait. La nuit n'est bonne que pour les personnes qui la passe ensemble, ou pour ceux qui dorment. C'est important de dormir. Et d'être au chaud, en plus d'être entouré. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi c'est elle que j'ai choisie. Ma vie était-elle aussi ennuyeuse et sans espoir pour que je m'attache à elle et à ses rêves. A ses mensonges.

J'aurais aimé me dire que non, que ce ne sont n'y elle qui m'impressionne, ni elle qui ne m'emprisonne comme ce parc entouré d'une grille aussi vieille que la révolution française… A moins que ce ne soit à l'époque de l'emprisonnement de Napoléon à St Hélène… Qui sait… Je ne me rappelle même plus de sa date, je regarderais par curiosité la prochaine fois que j'ouvrirais mon ordinateur. J'aimerais pouvoir faire le louvre avec ma chère amie, juste comme ça.

Je vérifie ma montre pour la jenesaiscombiendefois, le temps est vraiment cruel avec moi, je trouve. Mais la récompense est d'autant plus voulue, et la voici qui arrive. Ah, elle avait déjà pensé à se couvrir, tant mieux pour elle. Tant pis pour moi. Elle s'approche doucement, et m'ignore pour s'assoir sur un banc à côté de notre lieu de rendez-vous. Elle continue son jeu malgré qu'il n'y ait personne. Mais elle fait bien, après tout nous ne sommes jamais assez prudente.

Je me mets à côté d'elle en faisant attention à mes arrières, tout en essayant de ne pas la fixer, ce qui est assez compliqué s'il on me demande mon avis. Mais on ne me le demandera pas. Parce que mon avis ne compte pas. Parce que l'avis de Lila compte avant tout. Enfin bon, j'écoute ce qu'elle a à me dire. Elle s'est disputé avec son amour, il aurait compris quelque chose de travers et elle serait retrouvée à la place de la méchante parce qu'une "peste" se serait joué d'elle. Elle se sentait "désemparée" par ce retournement de situation, et l'amour de sa vie se serait mépris. Tout ça à cause de cette "peste".

Je comprends mieux sa situation. Elle aurait dit un mensonge de trop, et elle aimerait que je règle le problème ? De quelle manière ? Je devrais aller en prison ? Mais après elle ne pourrait plus m'utiliser. Elle ne pourrait plus compter sur moi. Mais je pourrais peut-être recruter là-bas ? Mais non. J'enlève vite cette idée. C'est inutile. Peut-être que je devrais…

Elle me demande avec une voix larmoyante si je pourrais faire quelque chose. J'attends un instant pour lui montrer que je réfléchis à la situation. Ne pas être trop impulsive dans ses actions. Il est important de peser ses pensées et ses paroles. Éviter la case prison. Eviter les choses illicites… Enfin de compte, je lui dit que je m'en chargerais et lui demande si elle a des préférences sur la procédure à suivre.

Elle me répond qu'elle se chargerait de m'envoyer ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse. Mais cela sous entendait aussi que je devrais également trouver un moyen de ne pas être inutile. Elle m'a subtilement reprocher, et discrètement surtout, mon inutilité de la dernière fois. Je peux le comprendre. Mais la blesser n'est pas ce que j'apprécierais le plus faire. Je lui ai dit de but en blanc que la blesser, lui faire du mal sur commande n'est pas ce que je recherchais vraiment et que je préfèrerais plus la savoir en bonne santé que dans un lit d'hôpital. Surtout pour s'attirer les regards de son amoureux.

Elle ne disait rien, mais cela me prouvait qu'elle y penserait. Avant de me lever, je lui déclare tout en m'approchant d'elle lentement, pour moi elle resterait importante malgré tous ses masques. Sa victoire, ses réussites restaient ma priorité, mais aussi qu'elle soit heureuse. Et vivante. Je réfléchirais au mode opératoire à adopter, qu'elle me dise la cible et le délai, je le ferais. J'attendrai son message avec impatience.

Je finis par me lever de ce banc, enfin. Et avec un sourire m'éloigne d'elle. Elle finira par me répondre. Elle n'a pas le choix. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse lui être bénéfique en ce moment. Parce que je suis celle qui peut se rendre encore plus détestable qu'elle.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Les prochains arrivent la semaine prochaine. Je commence à entrevoir ce que je veux faire, mais je ne trouve pas que c'est encore ça. Je veux rester dans la simplicité, mais je ne veux pas non plus partir dans des débats, même si c'est ce que je recherche… J'aimerais décrire la personnalité qu'elle sans trop en dire, laisser toujours un mystère sur elle, mais aussi sur Lila.

Tout dire, et ne rien dire aussi. Je vais creuser dans ce chemin là. J'espère que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire par là.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à la semaine prochaine.

Bonne soirée, bonne journée.


	7. Et Si On Se Faisait Un Ami ?

Bonsoir, bonjour,

Voici le chapitre 7, bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Lila n'a pas répondu tout de suite, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prévoit de faire. Je lui ai donné le choix, il ne me manque plus que sa réponse. J'ai besoin, comme elle, de réfléchir. De réfléchir sur ce que moi je vais faire. Est-ce que je dois forcément attendre sa réponse ? Est-ce que je devrais en trouver une par moi-même ? En y repensant, je n'ai pas d'autres amis que elle. En même temps, pour moi, elle incarne la perfection à l'état pur. Une personne que j'admire et que j'aimerais être. Elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle souhaite, au détriment des autres, sur le dos des autres. Les autres se doivent de faire ce qu'elle leur demande. Elle aide les autres mais pour son propre bien. Et ils ne le savent pas.

C'est assez dommage, mais important. Ils ne peuvent pas voir la beauté à l'état pure, parce que ce doit bien être trop brillant, ils risquent de ne pas comprendre et de mal interpréter ce qu'elle fait. Et cela pourrait bien être dommage pour elle aussi. Je ne veux pas la voir en déshonneur. Enfin. Reposons nous sur les supposer amis que je devrais me faire. Le problème à ça, c'est que je n'apprécie pas vraiment les personnes qui m'entoure. Je ne les aime pas du tout.

Mais je dois m'en faire, au cas où Lila me lâche, et décide de se retrouver une autre meilleure amie. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. Donc, je dois me faire un peu d "amis". Voyons, quel type de personne me serait le plus bénéfique d'avoir comme ami. Une personne qui m'apporterait de la joie et du bonheur, mais qui serait totalement différente de Lila. Je pense qu'aborder une nouvelle personnalité serait plutôt agréable. Un peu comme ce jeune homme qui est plutôt baraqué et bien costaud. Il semble bien arrogant, mais peut-être agréable. Je vois une autre personne qui est plutôt timide et assez renfermé. Il doit être une personne très amicale après quelques paroles. Et une autre semble un peu en retrait à manger une glace avec son casque encore sur la tête. Une gourmande.

Je me demande bien comment je vais pouvoir faire ami ami. Non, parce qu'une adulte qui fait amie ami avec un mineur, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Vraiment pas. J'aimerais néanmoins réussir à me faire un ami parmi eux. Ou alors je n'ai qu'à prendre parmi mes "semblables" les adultes. Mais ils ne m'intéressent pas autant. Ils ne sont pas aussi marrant à vrai dire. Je ne dis pas qu'ils n'ont pas leur petit grain de folie. Mais pour le moment, c'est un peu compliqué. Et surtout pas ma tasse de thé.

Je finis par me mettre à la table de l'un d'entre eux. J'entame une discussion qui semble plus ou moins intéresser l'autre partie, fait un petit compliment, et avec un conseil et un mot d'au revoir, je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas non plus me faire passer pour une pédophile. Ce n'est pas mon but. Par contre, j'ai pu avoir quelques infos intéressantes, que je pourrais bien utiliser pour l'intéresser un peu plus. Peut être que cette personne fera de même, si je l'intéresse.

Mais cette interaction était... Bien. J'ai bien aimé lui parler. Je devrais peut-être recommencer ? Et moi qui me disait incapable de nouer une relation amicale autre que celle que j'entretiens avec Lila… Je me suis bien trompée. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû l'écouter lorsqu'elle m'avait dit de ne pas trop m'approcher d'autres personnes. Lorsqu'elle m'avait dit que c'était important de ne pas m'occuper des "cas désespéré". Mais ils ne sont pas tous désespérés, non ? C'est trop tôt pour le dire. Je ne suis qu'au début.

Ce serait pour moi bénéfique, d'avoir une autre relation que celle avec Lila. Peut-être que cette personne m'écoutera plus qu'elle. Peut-être que je trouverais un meilleur exemple que toi. Quelqu'un que j'admirerais bien plus encore. Et qui sait, je te laisserais peut-être tombé ?

* * *

J'espère que la lecture était sympathique.

Je trouve que le texte est plus claire comme ça. Oh je ne dis pas que les anciens textes étaient mauvais, ils ont besoin d'un petit coup de débroussailleuse. Par contre, je vois toujours des améliorations à faire. On peut toujours s'améliorer je ne dis pas le contraire. Comme certaines fautes, qui doivent toujours se glisser dans le papier, quelques mauvaises interprétations, et un peu plus de description. Mais, je commence aussi à me plaire à ce format.

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais j'imagine que quelques idées se ressemblent à ce sujet.

Je remercie aussi PBO pour son commentaire. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne savais pas que cette histoire ressemblait à un poème, c'est intéressant de voir comme elle est perçue à vos yeux. Et très agréable aussi. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans les heures qui suivent. Le temps de le revoir un peu.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se serait à l'intérieur.

Bonne journée à vous et bonne soirée sinon.

A tout à l'heure


	8. Les Scoubidous, C'Est La Vie

Bonsoir, bonjour,

Voici le chapitre 8, bonne lecture.

* * *

Aujourd'hui j'ai décroché un boulot dans une confiserie. Quelle merveilleuse idée et chance que j'ai pu avoir là, des bonbons par centaines et milliers qui ne sont rien que pour moi ! Bon, bien sur les clients viennent me les piquer, mais disons le nous… C'est obsolète. Et maintenant, je suis allongée sur un toit, les jambes dans le vide, à faire des scoubidous avec des fils bien chimiques, mais délicieusement bon en bouche. Si on aime le caoutchouc et le sucre, bien évidemment.

Je viens de finir un "combat" avec un petit allumé du bulbe qui voulait se venger d'un gars qui l'avait doublé sur la route, ou qui avait le coeur brisé… Vous voyez ce genre de personne, gars ou filles, je m'en fous du genre, qui aime se morfondre sur leur vie injuste et qui sont en colère parce qu'ils ont pas eu ce qu'ils voulaient au supermarché, ou une peine de coeur parce qu'une autre personne a été plus intelligente que toi pour avoir la personne de ses rêves, et pas toi. Que d'interférences sentimentales. Et dire que c'est un gars cloîtré chez lui et qui ne fait que ruminer dans son coin qui les contrôle, comme quoi les choses sont bien faites.

Et c'est aussi comme, qu'apparemment le gars de la dernière fois m'a retrouvé et s'est dit que taper la discute avec me ferait changer d'avis sur mes méthodes de procéder. Sauf que j'ai pas envie de changer mon mode opératoire. C'est pour ça que je l'ignore. Oh mais ce n'est malheureusement pas la première fois que je le rencontre, à mon plus grand malheur. La première fois c'était lorsque j'étais un peu aux bords des nerfs. La seconde s'était quelques jours, ou semaines, après la première, je me suis transformée quelques fois avant qu'il ne me retrouve.

C'est totalement inutile de sa part. Qui perdrait son temps à chercher quelqu'un pour le surveiller afin qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises et qu'il aide les gentilles personnes à faire des gentilles choses avec des bonbons et des bisous. Apparemment lui s'est dit que c'était une merveilleuse idée. Mais, je ne veux pas de leçon. Je les aide, c'est déjà bien, non ? Qu'ils fassent leurs vies et qu'ils ne m'embêtent pas.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Rien. Je vais le laisser divaguer sur le fait que de faire de bonnes actions, c'est bien et que d'en faire des mauvaises, ne t'apportera que de mauvaises choses dans la vie, et bla et bla et bla. Je vais me concentrer sur mon scoubidou, c'est beauuuucoup plus intéressant que sa notion du bien et du mal un p'tit peu erronée. Je devrais peut-être faire un hélicopter, non ?

Lorsque je l'ai eu fini, je le mange et puis je me suis décidée à m'en aller. Je décide finalement de parcourir un peu Paris. Non pas parce que j'en ai envie, j'ai plutôt envie de rentrer chez moi le plus rapidement possible, mais parce que l'autre va me suivre. Ce qui est nul. Qu'il aille jouer ailleurs. Il y a d'autres akumatisés, non ? Si, ou pas. Laisse moi tranquille. J'essaye de le semer, sans grande réussite, et il commence à faire jour...

Je n'aime pas trop tardé. Je t'ai à peine écouter, voir complètement ignoré, ça devrait suffire, non ? Tu ne me laisses plus le choix alors, je vais devoir esquissé un geste défensif. Je me retourne pour lui foncer alors dessus et lui asséner un grand coup de genou dans le ventre, je le finis en lui sautant sur le dos et m'enfuis alors à vitesse grand v. Non mais oh, je reste un peu c'est pas pour m'embêter derrière. Tiens, je pourrais bien me servir de lui comme ami ? Nan, il faut pas rêver non plus.

Je commence déjà à m'en faire un petit à petit, je ne vais tout de même pas le laisser s'échapper aussi facilement.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Puisque c'est le dernier avant la semaine prochaine. J'espère que ces chapitres vous auront plu. En tout cas, ce que j'ai à dire de celui-ci, c'est que j'ai repris beaucoup de passages à celui de base. Certains passages, voir même, paragraphes, me plaisaient comme ils étaient, alors je les ai laissée tel quel. A part quelques autres où j'ai changé quelques phrases, ou j'en ai rajoutée d'autres.

Je dirais pour ce chapitre, que j'aurais dû un peu plus joué sur le côté enfantin de mon personnage. La prochaine fois je le ferais. Disons, qu'elle se lâche plus quand elle porte son costume, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, et je devrais un peu plus jouer là-dessus. Quand elle est au travail, ou dans la vie "sociale" et non "héroïque" (je mets des guillemets, parce qu'elle a un certain avis la-dessus, ce qui me fais même douté de son sérieux la-dessus), elle ne se montre pas forcément autant. Elle le cache beaucoup, ce qui ne se voit pas du tout avec son mode de pensées. Ici, l'environnement passe totalement au second, voir même troisième plan. Je le trouve totalement inexistant. Mais bon, même si je me dis que c'est sa façon de "voir", je ferais un effort la-dessus.

Le chapitre 9 est déjà écrit, mais à revoir et à traduire. Et le 10 est en cours d'écriture, et je me demande si je ne vais pas changé de sujet pour celui-ci.

Je suis entrain de réfléchir si ce ne serait pas mieux de faire deux chapitres, non le même jour, mais plutôt deux dans la semaine. Un, par exemple, aujourd'hui et un autre à un autre moment. Je vais réfléchir à la question. Sinon, je laisse comme c'est.

Bonne journée à vous, prenez soin de vous. Bonne soirée et ne vous couchez pas trop tard. Mangez trois repas par jour, ou quatre parce que le goûter est aussi important que le reste. Et à dimanche prochain.


	9. Une Simple Nouvelle Dans Le Journal

Lila… Cela fait un temps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je me demande ce qu'elle devient, surtout depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Mais je ne la quitte jamais vraiment, je fais juste en sorte qu'elle croit que je ne la vois pas. J'aimerais qu'elle me fasse un peu plus confiance. Parce que je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle fait. Elle devient un peu trop proche d'un homme beaucoup trop vieux pour elle. Il a un gosse en plus ! Quoique je me fiche bien de ça, mais bon…

Le journal que je tiens me montre en première page la nouvelle collection d'un certain Agreste, il fait surement partie de la même famille que l'amoureux de Lila. Ou peut être pas. Parce qu'il semble qu'ils soient de la même famille selon l'article, qui se trouve en dessous de la nouvelle collection, mais il ne semblerait pas que ce soit une nouvelle pour tout le monde. A part pour moi, tout le monde semble être au courant. Et cela ne me plait pas pour autant.

Mais je ferais avec, comme ça a toujours été le cas. Surtout en ce qui la concerne. Je la regarde toujours lorsqu'elle ne me voit pas aussi. En même temps, si elle ne veut pas me voir, elle ne me verra pas. Mais je la surveillerais toujours. Même si je dois être détestée pour ça. Je continuerais de regarder. Jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini.

Nous verrons. Nous verrons ce que diront les prochains jours.

* * *

Bonsoir, il semblerait que ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté. Donc le voici, le nouveau chapitre ! Et comme ça fait longtemps, je vais simplement le poster aujourd'hui. Le prochain arrivera lorsqu'il arrivera. Je ne sais juste pas quand.

Voici ce que j'ai à dire : Celui-ci est à considéré comme un simple chapitre de transition, seulement un petit quelque chose. Il est à mettre de côté, où à simplement regarder de visu seulement.

Bonne journée à vous et à la prochaine !


	10. Les Bonbons, C'est Comme Les Grêlons

J'ai réussi à semer encore une fois cet abruti. Jamais je ne deviendrais amie avec celui-ci ! Il m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose… Il peut pas aller jouer avec ses autres amis là au lieu de m'embêter. Surtout que j'ai failli me les prendre ceux-là, ils sont même pas capable de rester dans leur zone de bataille en plus… Ils m'énervent. Heureusement que je les ai contourné… Pour me retrouver avec l'autre truffe là. Je l'aiiiime paaaaas.

Je sais que j'en ai seulement pour quelques minutes mais bon, autant en profiter. Je vais aller zieuter ce que fais Lila. Oh, j'ai vu qu'il y avait mon ami, enfin ami, celui que j'ai accepté en tant que tel, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tiens, tiens on va leur jeter des bonbons depuis un bâtiment abandonné. Ca va être drôle. Je me mets en haut d'un bâtiment et puis je leur balance un bonbon puis deux puis cinq parce que les autres n'ont pas atteint leur cibles et sont allés se cogner sur d'autres gens qui sont pas contents maintenant. C'est dommage pour eux.

C'est drôle donc je continue, bon par contre ils sont pas bêtes les enfants, ils ont bien compris qu'il n'était pas normal d'avoir une pluie de bonbons par ces temps, ils ont levé la tête. Et je les ai juste regarder, avec un petit sourire, ça fait toujours de l'effet. Mais quelqu'un a voulu me prendre la vedette et a voulu faire du parachute. Nan, mais c'est pas que je l'ai pas vu...Mais, je vais pas me cacher, les bonbons c'est mieux. Donc pendant que le saut de l'ange entame sa course, je m'en vais l'arrêter. Oh, c'est moi qui lance les choses ici. Personnes d'autres...

Je la rattrape, mais j'ai un petit soucis. Je fais comment moi pour pas m'étaler comme une crêpe, j'ai jamais essayé moi de faire de la cuisine. Enfin si, mais voilà. J'ai fini par trouver une solution malgré tout, je juste utilisé ma guitare pour enchanter les animaux afin qu'ils me filent un coup de main. Ce qui nous a bien aidé à descendre pour rendre la terre à Icarus et je lui file un bonbon avant de me carapater pour éviter les photos et tout le reste.

Par contre faudra juste qu'on m'explique qui m'a aidé à faire cette prouesse. Parce que moi je voulais pas sauter de ce truc. On m'y a poussé.

* * *

Bonsoir,

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Il est là, un nouveau chapitre. Non je n'ai pas fini cette série, c'est juste que j'avais envie de laisser un chapitre aujourd'hui, parce que… J'ai trouvé l'inspiration ? Je pense ? C'est bien alors, non ? Soyez pas content voilà !

Donc, ce que j'en pense de ce chapitre (non pas que j'aime toujours pas m'auto-critiquer) mais ! J'ai trouvé qu'il manque encore de description, je devrais un peu mieux situer les choses. J'aime bien les laisser vagues comme ça pour que ce soit à vous d'imaginer mais c'est tout aussi bien de ne pas trop l'être, aussi. Je devrais encore laissez plus le personnage faire sa vie en tant que héros. Au début je ne voulais pas faire un chapitre comme celui-ci, mais montrer à la place une plus grande gaminerie qui l'aurait amené à une autre conséquence. Enfin de compte, elle s'est retrouvée comme ça. Autre fun fact, cette histoire a maintenant trois fois de chemin, ou deux je ne m'en rappelle plus. J'en parlerais surement ailleurs, ou peut-être.

Cela dit, merci à ceux qui ont suivi (ou survécu, tout dépend toujours du point de vue). Et à la prochaine. Quand vous mangez des bonbons lavez vous les dents, les caries ça fait mal.


	11. Boulangerie Et Nouvel Intérêt ?

Alors de un, je trouve qu'on me trouve facilement. Surtout depuis le problème de ce truc… de cette personne. Surtout qu'elle voulait pas que je la sauve. Mais qu'elle s'en fasse pas ! Moi non plus je voulais pas ! Elle avait qu'à pas se jeter comme une idiote du toit celle-ci aussi. Bon, on m'a poussé aussi. Je finis par donner sa tarte à un client avec un sourire complètement hypocrite. Non, il faut tout de même pas me demander d'être honnête non plus.

Je préfère en soi les marrons dans ces moments là, les gâteaux aux marrons et aux châtaignes, c'est très bon je trouve. Mais je ne suis pas très forte en gâteau donc j'évite la plupart du temps. J'aimerais pouvoir cuisiner pour Lila, mais mes capacités laissent vraiment à désirer. Autant dire que même le brûler à bon goût. C'est dire !

J'aperçois pourtant au loin sa chevelure, mais je n'ose même pas lui dire bonjour, après tout elle ne veut pas que je reste avec elle, donc continuons sur cette voie. Puis je vois lui courir après, une personne qu'il me semblerait avoir vue de loin. Et elle lui attrape le d'une façon un peu brutale. Pour la tirer loin de la vue de quiconque. Sauf de la mienne.

Ils sont dans une ruelle sombre en face de la boulangerie, et ils semblent discuter. J'essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention a ce souci mais les clients accaparent mon attention et je suis obligée d'être aimable. C'est difficile. Et puis mon regard croise celui de cette jeune fille. Non, je ne crois pas l'avoir encore vu auparavant. Ses cheveux ne me sont pas familier. Son regard non plus. Et pourtant… Elle semble captivante. Elle a peut-être elle aussi ce quelque chose ? Tout comme celui de Lila ? Elle pourrait être une de ses personnes. Celles qui ne te laisse pas, et qui ne cesse de t'émouvoir…

Je finis par mal servir une personne qui n'hésite pas à me le reprocher. A la fin de jenesaiscombiendexcuses, je regarde de nouveau par la fenêtre. Mais elles ont déjà disparu… Le soupir de déception quitte mes lèvres avant même que je ne puisse le retenir. Alors ça, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Je ne devrais pas, Lila devrait me combler entièrement pourtant… Je

Et bonsoir, oui j'aime posté le soir, c'est assez sympa en faite. (ou le matin pour certains)

Donc, nous revoici avec ce nouveau chapitre, le 11ème quand même je ne l'ai même pas réalisé auparavant. Mais… Voilà. Bon je ne vais tout de même pas en faire un plat vu que mes chapitres sont petits et pas très descriptifs, mais je les aime bien donc, tant pis !

Alors celui-ci montre donc une situation dans un de ces nombreux "mi-temps", mais également un nouvel enchevêtrement. Voyons ce que ça donnera plus tard.

J'ai encore une fois changer de chemin. Nous en sommes au 4ème. J'ai le droit de compter.

Bonne journée à vous et bon courage je suppose ?Bye~


	12. Résolution De L'Année Et Perte De Boulot

Bon, d'accord je n'aurais peut-être pas dû envoyer cette boisson dans la tronche du client parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de boisson à son goût… Et encore moins avec un seau de glaçon. Peut-être que si je n'avais pas fait ça, je ne me serais pas faite virée. Mais j'ai appliqué la charte de mon travail ! Je l'ai servi avec le sourire ! On me reprochera jamais ça !

Donc, il faut que je trouve un autre travail. C'est pour ça que je suis entrain de faire le tour des bars restaurants pour y déposer mon cv. Et je vois au loin des jeunes enfants, j'ai cru même voir Lila parmi eux, mais après un autre regard, j'ai pu voir qu'elle n'y était pas. Elle commence sérieusement à me manquer. De plus que je l'ai vu la dernière fois avec son amoureux, sans un regard pour moi. Sans rien d'autre, je sais que je ne devais rien attendre d'elle, mais... Je ne peux m'empêcher…

Je suis jalouse ! Jalouse de cet Agreste… J'en suis envieuse… Terriblement même… Et j'ai peur depuis un moment qu'elle s'en aille. Je sais qu'elle le devrait mais ce n'est pas mon but tout de même. Mon but c'est de l'avoir pour moi, et pour ça, je me dois de faire en sorte qu'elle le soit. Donc, je me dois d'arrêter de me plaindre sur mon sort et essayer de l'avoir. Cette fois-ci, je vais devoir viser plus haut et m'y maintenir !

Suffit les escarmouches à gogo pour juste s'amuser, je le ferais toujours mais pas pendant le travail. J'essayerais. Je serais plus "propre" sur moi ! Je deviendrais plus incro- ah, il y a quelqu'un qui me tire la manche. Qu'est-ce qui me veut le rejeton, là ? J'étais entrain de faire ma déclaration de changement, il peut pas choisir un autre moment ?

Ah, mais tiens c'est un de mes amis, enfin si je me souviens bien. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je lui réponds donc avec toute la gentillesse que le monde puisse offrir, et lui demande de ses nouvelles. C'est important de garder une bonne image auprès de ses amis. Très important. Je lui demande également comment va l'école, et si tout se passe comme il le voulait. Oui, je pêc- me fais des amis très tôt. Mais voyons il n'y a rien de plus. Ce qu'il me contre par un "Oui, mais sans plus. C'est l'école...". Alala, la jeunesse... Je lui donne un conseil qu'il ferait mieux de suivre. Casse les jambes de celui qui t'embête et donne beaucoup plus d'attention à celle ou celui que tu aimes, même si tu dois passer pour un stalker. Mais attention ! Un stalker qu'on ne remarque pas voyons. Sinon ça s'appelle un voyeur. Et c'est passible de prison, donc attention.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, quoi ? C'est pas les conseils que je suis d'habitude ?

* * *

Bonjour,

Oui, aujourd'hui c'est plus tôt que d'habitude, c'est normal. J'ai le droit ahah.

Enfin, non je n'ai pas parler de son "intérêt" pour une certaine personne. Parce que voilà, surpriiiise.

Encore un chapitre de transition ? Et bah oui ! Mais je vais vous, y'a presque que ses pensées à elle donc c'est normal. Vouala !

Merci à ceux qui ont encore le courage de lire mes chapitres. Et mes superbes notes. Lol.

Bonne journée à vous et bonne soirée aussi, on sait jamais où on est dans le monde, enfin vous si. Moi, j'ai mes pieds pour le savoir.


	13. Petit Paysage et Grandes Ambitions

Lorsque je vois le ciel au dessus de ma tête, il me rappelle le célèbre brouillard de Londres, celui qui reste aussi longtemps que le soleil dans le sud de la France. Il ne fait pas très beau donc. Les bâtiments ne sont même pas caché par ce brouillard, c'est dommage ça aurait pu ressembler au paysage de montagnes. C'est très beau quand tu montes dans les oeufs, tu peux voir ce qu'il y a au-dessus des montagnes et le paysage est juste incroyable. Le ciel est d'un bleu magnifique et les nuages ne sont pas imposant et d'un blanc, voir même il n'y en a pas à certains moment.

Revenons à nos moutons, je ne suis pas ici ni pour décrire l'atmosphère ni pour décrire le ciel malgré les quelques phrases qui ont précédés. Lila, oui elle décide toujours de m'ignorer… Mes amis qui sont que des gamins, et mon boulot d'assistante où mes collègues ont décidés de faire un concours de celui qui te regarde le plus mal. Je suppose que c'est parce que je m'entends bien avec les supérieurs et surtout avec le chef, je suppose. Quels jaloux qu'ils sont. Je ne leur en veux pas.

Si je pouvais être près du père Agreste, surement qu'elle me parlerait. Surement, encore faut-il que je trouve un moyen de m'approcher de celui-ci… Heureusement, je ne suis pas devenue n'importe quelle assistante ! Mais celle d'un journaliste ! D'un magazine réputé dans la mode. Toujours faire attention au travail qu'on choisit, toujours le faire selon nos ambitions et nos besoins personnels et professionnels. Enfin, nous allons bientôt à un de ses défilés, le journaliste que j'accompagne se trouve être sur la listes des personnes autorisées. C'est bien.

Bien qu'il soit bien de devenir assistante de journaliste, je ferais mieux de m'entraîner à être dans un poste plus élevé, comme journaliste de mode. Mais comme j'y connais pas grand chose, ça va être dur. Tant pis, il va falloir éplucher la bibliothèque pour ça… J'aime pas la bibliothèque y'a des gens très bizarre là-bas en plus. Que des intellos. J'aime pas les intellos, parce qu'ils font qu'étudier étudier et encore étudier. Et j'aime pas ça, parce que ça veut potentiellement dire qu'ils auront ou un meilleur travail ou être au chômage. Ca depend de beaucoup de choses. Et de beaucoup de chances.

* * *

Bonsoir,

Oui, c'est un petit chapitre. Oui c'est pas très travaillé. Merci, je sais c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, encore heureux que mon chouchou n'est pas été écrit par quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait sûrement mieux fait.

Bon, elle a "encore" un nouveau travail, mais au moins elle a réussit à en avoir je dirais. Je dirais pas le procédé c'est long. J'ai essayé de faire un peu de description mais je reste pas très potable (Qui a dit minable ?)

N'oubliez pas d'étudier, mais amusez vous aussi, sinon vous ne retiendrez peut-être pas tout, sachez bien mélangez les deux. Et puis ont a tous la force de le faire, mais il faut avoir le courage de retenir tout. Et beaucoup de pédagogie pour certains, parce chaque personne à sa propre méthode d'intégrer les choses.

Bonne soirée, même si là, on est le matin bye!


	14. Parents en Amont et Déception Sociale

Je n'en peux plus ! ILS sont arrivés ! Pourquoi les parents existent-ils ? Pour vous rappeler à quelle point vous êtes misérable sans eux, à quel point j'ai juste envie de les balancer par dessus la fenêtre. Mais comme on est une gentille "jeune" fille comme moi, on reste hypocrite. On ne se comprend plus, donc on ne se parle plus et tant mieux, après ce ne sont que des mauvais moments à passer, ça ira.

Ils n'ont pourtant rien à faire ici, ah si, regarder si je fais un bon travail et si je vais me trouver quelqu'un bientôt, parce qu'il faut que j'y pense quand même à mon âge. Et puis il pourrait me proposer un garçon qu'ils ont vu et qui vient d'une situation favorable, et saurait supporter mon caractère. Je les ai vite rembarré en leur disant que je n'étais pas intéressée et que je préférerais vivre comme ça pour le moment. Ce qui est mieux !

Facilement embobi- mani- convaincus, ils me laissèrent et partirent rejoindre leur hôtel. Nan, ils n'aiment pas vivre dans les pièces qui me servent d'appartement et bien tant mieux ! Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu survivre avec ces gens là. Oui, je parle toujours aussi bien de mes parents. Ceci n'est malheureusement pas ce que j'appelle de l'amour. Ou encore heureux. Je préfère vivre seule de toute façon.

Enfin, je vais devoir aller au boulot dans l'après-midi et tant mieux comme ça je ne les vois pas. En plus aujourd'hui nous interviewons une nouvelle styliste venue à la mode. Enfin, depuis son temps avec le rockeur de bas étage qui aime promener un croco, sérieusement un crocodile ? Il n'y a que les faibles pour se faire akumatizer. Tous les gens de cette ville sont faibles à la tentation de devenir méchant. "Mais je ne veux faire de mal à personne !" Ohhh si, tu voulais blesser tout le monde en voulant combler ton complexe d'infériorité, petit lascar. Certains sont juste plus intelligent pour aller au-dessus de tout ça, et montrer qu'ils peuvent utiliser leur faiblesses pour être eux-mêmes. Comme Lila. Mais Lila n'a pas de faiblesses. A part, celle de ne pas voir à quel point je peux lui être utile.

Les arguments ne sont pas non plus très recherchés mais, je les aime pas. Les gens en général. Comme celui que je viens de pousser sans faire exprès, sur mon chemin. Et je le laisse dans la rue pendant que d'autres essayent surement de l'aider. On me maudis, je souris. Merci pour les compliments, mais je suis comme je suis. Oh, mince gentillesse en public ! Je me retourne vivement pour m'excuser avec toute la volonté du monde pour faire avaler la pillule à ce jeune. Au vu de mon comportement et de ma rédemption, il se laisse faire et accepte mes excuses. Tant mieux, c'est toujours bien de jouer avec les autres.

Il me laisse son numéro et s'en va, non sans m'avoir dit qu'il voudrait tout de même que je lui paye un café ou un repas en dédommagement. Soit…? Les adultes sont bien étranges. Mais j'ai joué mon rôle. Même si j'ai raté une partie, j'ai su me rattraper. Je souris à une personne au regard insistant, tout en passant à côté. Il a surement dit quelque chose, mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?

* * *

Bonjour,

Et voici un chapitre qu'on attendant plus. Je pense sortir le prochain d'ici peu, au vu de ma "créativité", oui je la connais sur cette série. Mais ça fait parti du test, je veux voir comment ce personnage deviendra. J'ai déjà préparé la structure des autres chapitres, même si je n'ai pas mis les points qui définissait ce chapitre, et j'en ai rajouté un autre en lisant autre chose. Non, j'en ai rajouté un autre aussi. Un jour, il faudra que je vous parle des changements de cette histoire, oh mais parce que j'ai encore changé la ligne directive. On est au cinquième je crois maintenant ? Comme quoi ça change vite.

Bonne journée à vous et restez chez vous. A vous regarder une nouvelle fois Miraculous ou d'autres séries.


	15. Princesse en Danger, Action au Tournant

Il va falloir que l'on m'explique quelque chose… Comment ce genre de chose peut m'arriver ? En public, je fais toujours de mon mieux pour paraître aimable. Toujours de mon mieux pour combler les attentes de tous le monde, enfin j'essaye un peu pour certaines personnes. Mais je crois pas avoir fait de mal à qui que ce soit, je suis innocente en tout point ! Alors pourquoi je me fais poursuivre par un akumatizé ?

Non, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, en plus je m'en fous de ce qu'il raconte donc ça m'aide pas. Je devrais peut-être faire attention à ce qu'on me raconte des fois. Et je peux même pas me transformer parce que l'autre peut toujours me trouver au moment où j'essaye d'être tranquille. Je crois qu'il a un radar, ça peut aider, je suppose ? En plus, il a quelqu'un dans son autre main. Attends une seconde… Je reconnais cette personne... Agreste ? Parce que en plus je dois le sauver ? Ah non, y'a la coccinelle qui est là. Merci de m'enlever une épine du pied, ça aide. Ce mec, c'est une princesse ou quoi ? Je crois qu'il a été pris une autre fois comme ça avec un "méchant". Pff, j'évite de justesse une main volante ! Heureuse d'avoir été dans un club de gymnastique avant… A moins que c'était le travail au fitness ?

Je dois dire, tout de même que c'est remarquable, vive les petits boulots pour une fois ! Ou les manipulations de bas étages… Ça dépend du contexte. Mais, il faut que je sauve le prince charmant de Lila avant que l'autre fille le lui prenne sous le nez. D'abord, trouver un coin tranquille avant. Toujours aussi difficile, mais la petite s'occupe bien de l'autre donc ça devrait être plus facile. Après m'être fichu dans les égouts, et m'être éloignée de quelques pas, je "demande poliment" comme à mon habitude à mon Kwami de me changer. Et puis deux secondes plus tard, me voici dehors en face du vilain canard, toujours entrain de crier des choses sans cohérences.

Il faisait bien deux mètres mais avait de grosses mains dont l'une maintenait bien l'Agreste, il est habillé façon steampunk rose avec un tutu, je sais pas ce qu'il souhaitait dénoncer à part l'injustice d'être aveugle de naissance… Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'attrape. Vraiment pas. Et donc, je me suis sentie mal à l'aise face à ce gars, je n'aime pas ça. Qui a dit qu'il avait le droit de me toucher ? Personne ! Je ne peux même pas jouer de ma guitare, dont j'ai commenté ses vêtements, je veux même pas savoir pourquoi il est comme ça. Je m'en fiche bien assez, donc je m'en suis moquée. Pas très bonne idée puisqu'il a encore plus serrer sa poigne. Mais par la même occasion j'ai fini par trouver des bonbons, surement ceux de la dernière fois, j'en pris une poignée pour lui jeter dessus. Ce qui nous permit de nous libérer, nous n'étions pas trop haut donc nous ne sommes pas vraiment fait mal. Je m'élance alors sur l'Agreste et l'attrape avec mes bras pour le mettre à l'abris, non sans avoir lancé une dernière pique avec un tirage de langue.

Mouahahah, c'est vraiment grisant de voir l'autre te courir derrière. Bon, l'Agreste ne s'est pas empêcher de me faire la leçon, comment ça je peux pas le taquiner un peu. Je fais ce qui me plaît , que je lui ai répondu, avec un sourire carnassier. Je m'arrête un instant pour m'accroupir et sauter sur un toit. Oui il me faut toujours une seconde ou trois pour prendre de l'élan sur mes jambes pour faire de hauts sauts, même si je m'aide principalement de mes ailes normalement, là j'ai plus compter sur mes jambes. C'était drôle.

Je tape sur la tête du petit Agreste en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour redescendre parce qu'il devra m'attendre. Sinon je lui fait manger sa chemise. Ceci n'est pas contradictoire ! Une fois que je touche le sol, le vilain arrive à ma poursuite, bah on était en haut, faut lever la tête des fois. Puis après quelques minutes de courses, qui est-ce que je vois pas courir à mes côtés en essayant de faire copain copain avec moi ? La coccinelle… géniale… Je suis tombé à ce point là aussi bas ? Enfin, elle essaye juste de me dire qu'on doit s'accorder pour le vaincre. Pas de soucis, elle trouve la soluce je m'accapare pas des gains et je deviens pas connue. Je veux pas l'être. C'est embêtant après quand les gens te reconnaisse.

La coccinelle trouve une solution en moins de deux et on réussi à battre le méchant avec une corde à sauter… Me demander pas, même moi je comprends pas comment on à réussi à le vaincre. L'akumatisé s'est révélé être ma mère. Nan ? Vraiment ? C'est pour ça que l'autre elle a voulu me choper ? Parce que c'est son rôle de trouver quelqu'un à ma hauteur, enfin à marier à sa fille. Mais il est encore au lycée ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse moi ? Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser que le chat est venu pour le vaincre, mais comme j'accorde pas vraiment d'importance aux personnages secondaires… Ah tiens, en y repensant faut retrouver princesse boy. Mais en remontant, je le vois pas. Alors, lorsque je vois les deux héros en bas. Peut-être que l'un deux a déjà fait sa part du boulot.

Après un moment à discuter, ils se séparèrent. En courant. L'un d'eux s'était tourné vers le toit. Peut-être qu'on a remarqué que j'y étais. Je me suis contenté de fixer cette personne, et de la suivre des yeux. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne mes proies. Mais en même temps, si j'étais dans ce costume, Lila n'aurait pas su remarquer à quelle point j'aurais été géniale. Et puis personne ne doit me remarquer dans cet air. Personne. Parce que j'aimerais être moi, juste l'être.

* * *

Et voici un autre jour, un autre chapitre, le prochain arrivera dimanche, normalement. Je ne m'attendais pas que demain serait déjà samedi. Je devrais également me faire des plannings comme ça je ne me sentirais pas perdu ahah.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt, ou plutôt à dimanche.

Oh je vais aussi essayer de faire un planning pour cette série aussi, ce serait bien d'avoir quelque chose de continue et de fixe. Je pense rester sur les weekends, je verrais bien. A bientôt. Et prenez soin de vous.


	16. Interview Légère sur Fond Farine

Ahhh, aujourd'hui encore je dois faire une interview… C'est bien mais c'est barbant d'entendre une personne parler de sa vie en continue alors que je m'en fiche un peu, voir même beaucoup. Et donc, j'ai du prendre des notes derrière le journaliste, parce qu'un je n'ai pas les compétences nécessaires pour pouvoir interviewer quelqu'un et de deux je ne veux pas le faire et préfère plutôt laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire, c'est mieux. Comme ça la personne d'en face se sentira beaucoup plus écouter, et ça passe de toute façon bien mieux.

Nous devions nous trouver devant chez elle, pour faire l'interview dans son "lieu de travail", ce qui veut dire sa chambre… Il faut bien commencer quelque part, et si ce quelque part c'est ta chambre miteuse parce que t'as pas les fonds nécessaires alors que tu peux demander à papa et maman de te filer de la thune… Et bah tu fais avec. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à tes parents de l'argent ? S'ils sont niais ça peut passer. Enfin, je ne peux rien dire parce que je ne compte que sur moi même pour mon argent… Comme si j'allais arrêter de critiquer des gens derrière leur dos.

Tiens, une boulangerie. Je m'en rappelle, j'étais passée devant, un jour. Leur pâtisserie était vraiment bonne. Surtout leurs macarons. Délicieux. J'aimerais bien en avoir des macarons… Peut-être que je pourrais en quémander ? Bon leurs noms je m'en fiche donc je retiens pas, par contre lorsque j'ai fini par voir la petite à interviewer… Je me suis bien garder son nom. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Et j'étais bien surprise de la voir, même si je me gardais l'expression faciale. Et pendant tout l'interrogatoire... Pas envie de penser encore au mot interview. Je l'ai fixée.

Je l'ai déjà vue… Oui, il y a quelques jours ou mois, je ne m'en rappelle plus vraiment, je l'ai vue se taper la discute avec Lila. Enfin, la discute... se disputer semble le mot le plus approprié. Et je vais pas le cacher, elle m'a tapé un peu dans l'oeil. Bon, ça reste une gamine. Et mon intérêt n'est pas le même que celui que j'ai sur Lila, en amitié. Mais, elle a quelque chose qui me plait bien. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais il y a quelque chose en elle que j'apprécie. Beaucoup, même. Ce doit être son côté fleur bleue ou totalement niais. Je ne sais pas encore. Mais… quand j'ai regardé sur son mur et au vu de ce qu'il y avait, j'ai été dégoûtée et cette fois-ci je n'ai pas pu retenir mon dégoût.

Cet Agreste. Il n'y avait qu'un poster de lui, mais toujours un de trop. Elle est fan de cette princesse ? Non, mais comment cette personne peut être aussi appréciée par les personnes que j'aimerais avoir pour moi… Enfin, je ne sais pas encore pour la niaise… Mais… Non. Juste parce qu'on est célèbre on est forcément apprécié? N'importe quoi. Je me repris avant que la fin de l'interview ne se termine. J'ai même pu avoir son numéro. J'ai demandé gentiment à mon carnet de note qui avait entendu tout à fait "par hasard" le numéro qu'elle avait donné, voyons.

Moi, Célia Debrosse, ai décidé de l'avoir comme meilleure amie. Enfin, amie. Elle devrait en être honorée. Je devrais peut être essayé d'avoir le numéro d'Agreste pendant que j'y suis, pour pouvoir faire l'anti-fan à merveille. Il devrait également en être honorée. Je daigne lui accorder un peu de mon temps. Il devrait être aux anges. Et j'espère pour lui qu'il le sera.

Je me demande bien ce que je vais faire après… Peut-être voir ce que fait Lila, je vais commencer par lui envoyer un message tiens, je vais voir si elle me répond, ou si elle m'ignore comme depuis je ne sais plus combien de mois, peut être deux… Je vais lui dire que j'ai pu m'approcher de Marinette lors de mon travail, peut-être qu'elle va me répondre… Ou encore mieux m'appeler ? J'aimerais bien… Elle me manque quand même. Ma tendre petite Lila. Il n'y a pas que ça, j'ai encore des choses que je dois éclaircir. Et bien. Les jours à venir ne seront pas de tout repos. Et c'est bien ce que j'espère.

* * *

Bonsoir à vous, ou bonjour,

Et oui, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas su, la personne avec qui Lila se disputait la dernière fois à la boulangerie était bien Marinette. Et cette fois-ci, elle rencontre belle et bien notre personnage, à qui j'ai bien donné un nom mais que j'ai pas donné. Et malgré tout les chapitres qu'il y ait eu, je ne m'en suis rappelé que grâce à un commentaire, que je remercie beaucoup parce que grâce à Ashley, vous connaissez enfin son nom.

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Passez une bonne journée et à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.


	17. Sous Le Ciel de Paris

Elle m'ignore encore, me dis-je lors d'une de mes escapades nocturnes à base de tabassage en règles d'akumatizés. En plus j'ai envie de parler à l'autre arriéré qui ose m'ennuyer pendant mes soirées de repos. Oui, parce qu'au travail, on peut aussi te faire travailler la nuit, ce qui est assez embêtant en soit… surtout si tu as envie d'espionner une personne ou de la harceler aussi.

Je m'ennuiiiie ! J'ai envoyé valdinguer l'autre akumatizé, et me voilà sans avoir à le poursuivre. Et je ne suis même pas fatiguée en plus, ça c'est embêtant, parce que je peux pas aller dormir sinon je ne vais rien faire d'autre que de tourner dans mon lit… C'est nul. Ah. Nan ! Pas lui ! Le gars de la dernière fois ! Il va encore me faire la morale ! Pire ! Il va me parler ! Je veux pas parler à des dégénérés comme lui. Mais, j'ai pas envie de bouger… Ça demande des efforts… Et même si j'ai pas envie de le voir, ce n'est pas à moi de me bouger.

Il se met à côté de moi, il s'approche ! J'ai un visage stoïque et j'essaye de ne rien laisser transparaître mais dans cœur, je meurs… Mais toujours pas envie de me bouger. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas le regarder et fixe plutôt l'horizon. La nuit était toujours là, elle va pas bouger parce que j'en ai envie. En plus la lune n'est même pas totalement vide, et il n'y a plus aucune étoile dans le ciel pour le moment, le nuage de pollution les cache bien assez. Les bâtiments essayent tant bien que mal de s'éclairer, mais ce sont les rues qui le restent. Le vent n'est même pas présent et les voitures ne font pas vraiment de bruit. C'est un nuit bien paisible en somme. Enfin, ça l'aurait été si la personne à côté de moi n'était pas là.

Il me dit que le temps est plutôt bon. Mais j'en ai rien à faire ! Et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à faire grand chose avec l'Akumatisé aujourd'hui. C'est normal, j'ai tout fait toute seule. Bon à part le mettre vierge, ça c'est la cocci qui s'en charge principalement. Et ils remerciaient tous les deux. J'aurais aimé les voir m'aduler, mais comme j'avais pas envie d'être reconnue, ou même connue… Bon c'est un peu caduque maintenant, parce que certains "héros" me connaissent maintenant… Maudit héro va… Mais surtout qu'elle abrutie que j'étais de me mêler d'un akumatisé alors qu'ils étaient là !

C'était sympa de ma part d'être intervenue avec eux, que ça voulait peut-être dire que je voulais faire équipe avec eux. Je le regarde, dégoûtée, avant de me reprendre avec un sourire de façade. Moqueur.

-Jamais.

Je n'ai jamais aimé être mêlée à vos affaires. Qu'on soit claire de suite. La dernière fois, je ne suis intervenue que parce que cela m'arrangeait. Mais, cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. La dessus, vous.. Devrez compter dessus. Je m'étais levée tout en prononçant ses mots. Il voulait rajouter quelque chose, mais en même temps il hésitait. Donc une autre voix s'est portée volontaire et a dit même si on m'aurait vu. Je m'étais retournée, pas en catastrophe, je me doutais bien qu'on me fichera pas la paix de suite. Quel fut ma non-surprise de voir la cocci. Je leur ai dit alors de me foutre la paix, et que je ne voulais en aucun cas être dans leur magouille.

Foutez moi la paix et laissez moi respirer la nuit. Si ce qui les ennuie le plus c'est que je sois dans leur pattes, et bien je n'y serais plus. Qu'ils en soient certains. Je m'occuperais, comme d'habitude alors de la nuit. Qu'ils me laissent tranquille maintenant. Et je me suis barrer.

Arrivée chez moi, par de nombreux stratagèmes pour qu'on me perde au cas où on chercherait à savoir où j'habite, je ne pu laisser un doute s'immiscer dans mon esprit. Comment ça, et si on m'avait vu ?

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 17 ! Bonjour à vous en passant.

Avant qu'on ne me dise quelque chose dessus, oui ce "Jamais" laisser en dialogue est fait exprès et le reste de la phrase est resté dans le phrasé habituel. Vous comprendrez un jour, pourquoi j'ai laissé ça comme ça. Un jour. Et bien, on peut dire que c'est la première fois, qu'ils se rencontrent nos chers héros, sauriez-vous trouver qui aurait pu être ce petit qui lui parlait ? Bon, même si je pense que c'est évidemment maintenant. Bon, bon, un nouveau pas est franchit.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Restez chez vous et mangez des chocolats, parce que c'est bon les chocolats.


	18. Te Revoir Enfin

Aujourd'hui est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Je me suis faite présentable pour l'occasion. Parfum, chaussures à fleurs, léger maquillage, et une belle robe qui tourne. Non, nous ne sommes pas en hiver, juste au début du printemps… Et je m'en vais voir la fleur de ma vie ! Parce que oui ! Elle a finalement daigné me répondre, enfin ! J'étais si heureuse que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit la veille de notre rencontre. J'aurais pu ne pas dormir de la semaine mais j'ai besoin de me faire bien voir au boulot, même si c'est ennuyant… Même si j'ai pas envie, même si je veux pas…

Enfin, ne parlons pas de choses inutiles ! D'abord, il faudrait que je me calme. Parce que si j'y vais en sautillant, bonjour la discrétion… Inspirer, expirer… Il faut que je me maîtrise. Je trouve qu'en ce moment je me laisse bien trop aller, et ça, c'est pas bon. Je vais finir par avoir des problèmes si je continue avec ça.

Mon sac en main, je regarde une nouvelle fois l'heure et sort. Nous devons nous rencontrer dans un petit café où on pourra manger des sucreries et boire un petit thé, ou café, sur un bord de terrasse. Ça devrait passer pour le goûter. Kyaaa, mince c'était quoi ce kya ? Maîtrise de soi ! Je savais que ne pas la voir pourrait s'avérer fatale pour moi. Oh bah tiens elle n'est pas encore arriver ? C'est bien, je vais pouvoir réserver les places comme ça. Je le lui signale par message, en effaçant rapidement les cœurs à la fin.

Après quelques minutes, je la vois arriver et lui fais signe de ma présence. Après un moment à choisir nos boissons, et nos douceurs, nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet. Je lui transmet donc que je pourrais rentrer en contact avec Agreste vu que je travaille dans le journalisme. Même si je n'ai pas encore les responsabilités, j'ai tout de même eu son numéro personnel, ainsi que celui de son assistante. Juste en fouillant un peu et en utilisant quelques petits stratagèmes.

Elle me dit que ce serait bien, même si elle a pu entrer il y a peu en contact avec lui. Tss… Rattraper de quelques instants par ce maudit Agreste. Qu'il me laisse montrer mon utilité, cloporte. Enfin, je savais qu'elle était déjà entrée en contact avec lui, mais peut-être que c'est utile, un numéro. Mais si elle souhaite avoir une quelconque autre information, je pourrais lui transmettre, j'ai accès aux dossiers. Elle me dit qu'elle n'en verra pas une quelconque utilité. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle me joindra si elle ne trouve pas ce qu'elle cherche.

Je lui dis aussi que j'ai vu une certaine personne qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle portait précieusement dans son cœur. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je la vois toussoter. Je sais que je peux être utile à des moments. Je lui transmet ses informations personnelles, dont elle se cache bien de me remercier. Ses yeux pétillent un peu, et je crois que de la malice passe un peu. Ce qu'on peut lire dans des yeux, c'est incroyablement idiot. Parce que je constate rien du tout. J'essaye de percevoir ses pensées et qui pour ma part est une réussite. L'expérience, ça aide.

Bien qu'elle soit heureuse intérieurement, elle ne le montre pas et décide de dériver sur un sujet qu'elle adore, le petit Agreste. A quel point il est beau, il est génial, il est gnagnagna. Youpiyaaaa J'aime tellement le fait qu'elle parle de lui devant moi. Je suis aux anges. Ahh, la douce ironie dans mes propos. Non, ça se voit pas mais je l'aime pas le petit Agreste. Il est bizarre. Beaucoup trop. On dirait qu'il est parfait ? Ça fait froid dans le dos, de savoir ça. Mais, je finis par cracher, avec élégance le contenu de ma bouche, parce que je buvais, lorsque j'ai vu le petit Agreste sortir de sa voiture et se diriger vers nous. J'ai pas pu empêcher mon dégoût transparaître sur mon visage pendant que je voyais au coin de l'œil Lila se volatiliser vers lui. En m'essuyant, et en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître mes pensées aussi facilement.

Je laisse quelques monnaies sur la table, et m'en vais vers eux, alors qu'eux-même se dirigeaient dans la voiture. Je me présente chaleureusement à lui, tout en le remerciant de prendre soin de MON amie. Non, mes yeux ne lui lancent pas d'éclairs… Pas physiquement malheureusement. J'espère qu'il remarquera qu'il nous a dérangé, même si c'est moi qui m'excuse en prétextant que je dois faire quelque chose, je souhaite une bonne journée à Lila, et également au petit Agreste. Sourire chaleureux et regard froid. Je m'en vais avant qu'il ne puisse y redire quelque chose.

Et dire que j'avais enfin trouver un moment avec Lila, l'autre vient de le gâcher. Même si elle était vraiment heureuse, ça me dégoûte. C'était censé être moi, la personne qu'elle devait regarder comme ça… Ne t'en fais pas Agreste, la vengeance ne saurait trop tarder.

* * *

Et voici le chapitre 18, bonjour à vous en passant.

Alors ce chapitre aurait dû se faire avant, normalement ça aurait du être le chapitre 16, puis 17. Mais les mots voulaient pas se tourner à mon avantage, donc le voici maintenant. J'ai toujours voulu les faire rencontrer, l'Agreste et Céline, je dirais depuis le chapitre 9, elle aurait dû le croiser à ce moment là, mais j'ai décidé de changer la ligne directrice lorsque j'ai revu les chapitres. Et dire que dans un univers parallèle, elle aurait été amie avec lui… Mais non. Ses sentiments pour Lila ont changés. Enfin, peut-être que je ferais un bonus sur ce que j'ai décidé de changer. Je pense que je ferais ça, ça me semble intéressant de voir comment la fic aurait pu être avec les quelques changements que j'ai pu poser. Non, ça ne fait pas plusieurs fois que je le dis.

Alors, que puis-je dire de ce chapitre. Et bien qu'il était temps ! Ça fait je ne sais combien de chapitres qu'elle devait revoir Lila, mais j'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment. Oh, même si je me doute que j'aurais pu le faire avant. Mais, elle l'a vu de loin. Je pense que j'aurais peut-être dû m'attarder sur plusieurs détails, au vu de son "amitié" avec Lila. A revoir aussi certaines formulations qui me paraissent bancales. Et revoir également les réactions de la protagoniste, quoique non. Je trouve son comportement raisonnable par rapport à la situation… A voir.

Voilà les notes de fin sont finies. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le chapitre surtout. Les notes, c'est du bonus. Bonne journée à vous. Et merci de lire cette histoire… C'est gentil de votre part.

A dimanche prochain.


	19. Relations et Mise Au Point

Je suis avec mon jeune ami, celui que j'ai péché il y a longtemps maintenant… Et là, nous discutons tranquillement autour d'un jus d'orange. Il me raconte sa journée et me demande de mes nouvelles, si c'est pas mignon tout ça… Rien n'a changé, mes parents sont en villes, ils partiront bientôt. J'ai pu voir une amie, eu un nouveau boulot, et puis un gars est devenu mon ennemi. Bref, rien de trop différent. Il a été surpris en entendant ça. Et s'en inquiétait.

Je lui ai dit de pas s'en faire, ça ira. Et lui demande de se concentrer sur lui, tout en lui demandant comment s'était passé ses journées à l'école. Ce qu'il me dit que tout s'est bien passé, et qu'il s'est fait des amis à son atelier, grâce à une amie. Apparemment, il avait des sentiments pour elle. Mais plus maintenant. Il se concentre sur ses dessins. Tant mieux que je lui dis. L'amour, c'est que des soucis en perspective. Il lève un sourcil en me questionnant. Non, je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse, mais de ce que j'en vois, c'est assez dérangeant.

Une mauvaise expérience qu'il me dit. Non, c'est plutôt d'en voir les conséquences qui est malaisant. Comment quelqu'un peut être si accroché aux autres qu'il ne fait plus attention à ce qui l'entoure. J'appelle ça de l'égoïsme. Surtout que la personne aimée, elle a des sentiments… Et que ça peut éloigner des amitiés. Tu as peur. Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai du mal à l'avouer, mais je me sens délaissée. Moi, j'apprécie mon amie. J'aimerais passer plus de temps avec elle… Qu'on soit des amies qui comptent l'une sur l'autre. Un silence se passe entre nous, ce qui nous laisse le temps d'y réfléchir.

Depuis quand je réfléchis notre relation ? J'ai toujours connu ce qu'il y avait entre nous, j'ai toujours espéré plus. Mais, je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su. Et pourtant je continue à rester la dedans, j'espère toujours qu'on deviendra plus lier. Je me rends compte de l'atmosphère, alors je me lève d'un coup, lui souhaite une bonne journée, l'argent pour les jus, et m'en vais. Il essaye de me rattraper. Il y arrive puisque je ne courais pas. Il me prends le bras, mais je ne le regarde pas. Je ne veux pas.

Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne fuis pas. Courage qu'il me dit. Ca va aller, qu'il me rassure. Je me retourne avec un sourire. Indescriptible.

-Laisse moi.

Ne me comprends pas. Ne ressens rien pour moi.

-Je me sers de toi.

Ait mal, abandonne moi, laisse moi te pourrir. T'envahir, te détruire. Ignore moi, insulte moi. Il sera là pour moi, qu'il me dit avec un sourire. Je ne dis rien, le sourire s'est effacé. Il sera là pour moi comme moi je l'ai était pour lui. Je n'ai rien fait. Si, tu as était là, tu as répondu à mes messages. Pour te manipuler. Parce que tu t'inquiétais. Je ne m'inquiètes pour personne, je manipule leur cœur pour les utiliser. Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as toujours pas utiliser ? Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Pourquoi tu me dis la vérité ? Je… Tu cherches de l'aide ? Non… Tu veux mon ai-

-NON !

J'enlève son bras avec violence. Je me fiche de ce qu'il ressent. Comme je me fiche de ce que je ressens.

Je cours chez moi, ferme la porte et m'écroule.

Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends plus rien… Qu'on me laisse tranquille, laissez moi là-dedans. Je ne veux pas m'en aller.

Mon téléphone vibre.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut.

J'ai encore du mal avec ce que j'ai écrit à vrai dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça tourne comme ça. Je voulais juste qu'elle fasse un cas de conscience avec son ami. Qu'il remette à jour leur relation, ou plutôt qu'ils se revoient. En fin de compte, c'est elle qui a été revu. Son comportement a été "brisé" en soi. A été montré du doigt par quelqu'un. Et c'est étrange. Même moi, alors que je l'ai écrit ça me choque. Ouais, ça me choque. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit comme ça. Oui, je me répète.

J'aimerais voir ce qu'il se passera. Oui, on aurait dit que vu que je l'ai écrit ce chapitre, je m'attends à la suite. Et dire que cette série est à but expérimental, j'apprécie ce que je fais pour autant.

Bonne journée à vous à dimanche prochain, je ferais surement le bonus (celui concernant les changements temporaux, depuis le temps que je le dis) avec le chapitre cette fois-ci, prenez soin de vous, et mangez de la soupe. Si vous avez des questions ou commentaires, posez les comme vous voulez.


	20. La Nuit Nous Bouffe Plus Que Nous-Même

Je suis peut-être un peu fichue. Je crois que j'ai perdu le rythme de ce que je faisais. Mais ça devrait aller maintenant. Je suppose. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Lila, elle saura quoi me dire, je lui ai envoyé un message la dernière fois. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me verrait quand elle le pourra, pour l'instant elle doit penser à ce qu'elle doit faire avant de revenir me voir.

Je ne suis pas perdue ! Je ne sais juste pas ce que je dois faire plus tard. Mais il faut se reprendre ! Si je ne suis pas efficace, Lila pourrait me jeter, et c'est ce que j'aimerais éviter. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Aucunement.

J'ai revêtu mon costume, je devrais m'y sentir à l'aise. Je devrais remettre ma désinvolture. Personne n'est plus là pour me dire quoi faire, mes parents sont partis. Enfin.

Je me suis mise à un endroit que je pourrais qualifier de "base". Sur un toit, celui qui me semblait être le meilleur à ma façon. Il n'y a pas de fleurs sur celui-ci, pas de fioritures comme des décorations de jardins de balcons. Il n'y a rien que du vide ici. Et je m'y sens bien. Je ne veux pas en bouger. Il y avait pourtant un akumatisé, mais cette fois-ci j'ai laissé faire les héros… J'ai laissé ça à ceux qui devraient être les plus capables. Normalement.

Il est bon de n'avoir personne par moment, cela laisse un temps pour soi. Un temps pour moi. Les lumières de Paris scintillent sous mes yeux, les voitures sont plus rares quand journée et le vent est le seul à faire du bruit. Je m'assois face au vide.

Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a une ombre, mais cette fois-ci je décide de ne pas m'en préoccuper. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire après tout ? Elle me demande si je vais bien ? Si je suis bien la super héroïne qui a combattu le géant. J'en ai battu des géants, donc si l'ombre pouvait être précise, ce serait mieux. Elle me dit que la personne que j'ai sauvé à voulu lui dire merci pour ce qu'elle a fait. Je lui dis que si elle voit cette personne, qu'elle lui dise que c'était juste parce que ça m'arrangeait.

Un silence, puis elle me redit que la personne tenait tout de même à ce qu'on lui fasse passer le message. Je ne lui répondis rien. A quoi ça pouvait bien servir après tout. Je finis par dire à l'ombre que je ne voulais pas être vue, et que j'ai du merdé pour ça. Qu'en fin de compte, tout ça n'avait servi à rien.

Elle me répondit que j'aurais dû dire que c'était normale de me remercier, que j'ai trouvé sur mon chemin quelqu'un est comme lui me gênait, donc je l'ai déplacé. J'ai soufflé du nez. Non, j'aurais été sûre de moi, et lui aurais simplement dit de ne pas se promener aussi tranquillement dehors, une star comme lui pourrait attirer des foules et m'ennuyer encore plus.

L'ombre rit, puis se met à coté de moi. Et nous ne nous parlions pas. Pendant un moment, nous nous sommes mis à fixer le paysage, et le mouvement des voitures. Pendant un instant, nous avons juste savourer le moment. Tu sais… Si un jour, tu en as envie, tu pourrais nous rejoindre, si tu t'ennuies. Je ne souhaite pas… Je ne peux pas. Tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec les autres ?

-Ce n'est pas ça…

-Alors, tu veux nous rejoindre la prochaine fois ? me demande une nouvelle fois le chat. Peut-être qu'au fond de toi, tu souhaites venir, mais que tu es trop timide ?

-Non… Je… Pas maintenant… Fini-je par lui transmettre.

-Alors, on te laisse une place, c'est bien mieux d'être en équipe, non ?

Sûrement que ce doit être bien. Mais pas sûre que la coccinelle le voudrait. Il me dit que c'est pourtant bien elle qui a proposé l'idée. Je ne parle plus, j'étais surprise. Le chat me dit aussi que sa Lady, tout comme lui, y ont pensé plusieurs fois. C'était même pour ça qu'ils m'ont approché la première fois. Dans ce but là.

-Oh, donc tu t'es dit que maintenant que je ne suis pas au top de ma forme, répondis-je ironiquement, ce serait le meilleur moment pour me le demander parce que je suis… Faible ? Plus facile à manipuler ?

-Non, c'est à toi de décider ! se défendit-il, et ce n'est pas de la manipulation, je te l'ai déjà dit, on voulait t'en parler avant. Maintenant que c'est fait, c'est à ton tour de jouer. Tu le sais, et c'est ce qui compte.

Pour l'instant, je suppose. Mais je ne l'ai pas dit. Je n'ai plus rien dit après. Et après un moment, il partit. Me laissant face à mes pensées, et ses… Paroles. Il était bien loin la dernière fois que j'ai échangé avec quelqu'un. C'est toujours assez… fatiguant. Et pourtant, au fond, j'ai un sentiment bien étrange.

J'ai un choix, plusieurs, si je fais attention. Mais ai-je envie ? Je ne sais pas… Lila compte pour moi, ce n'est qu'un sentiment passager, me répété-je en rentrant chez moi, me défaisant de costume. Je n'allume pas la lumière, je sais où sont les choses, mais je reste près de la porte.

Que dois-je faire…? Que dois-je faire exactement ? Je dois y réfléchir pour l'instant. Comme je me l'ais dit, c'est juste temporaire.

* * *

Bonsoir, j'ai dit que je ferais le bonus, oui. Ici même, oui. Et bien ce sera un autre jour. C'est de ma faute. Désolé.

Alors, ce chapitre ne voulait pas sortir. Solution, j'ai commencé ce matin (des fois j'ai la tendance de le faire au jour le jour), et j'ai fait une pause parce que je voyais pas où aller. Et c'était pareil pour le personnage, je ne savais pas quoi faire exactement. Donc j'ai juste marqué le sentiment que je voulais faire transmettre et j'ai remis à plus tard. C'est pour ça qu'il fait nuit et que le chapitre il arrive pas en milieu de journée, comme normalement. Enfin, j'espère que vous comprenez un peu mieux certaines choses, même s'il reste des choses à voir. De la description, je pense qu'on peut toujours l'abandonner, mais une propre description de l'être, on peut commencer à l'entrevoir. Elle s'ouvre un peu plus, non ? Faites attention quand même, s'attacher n'est pas très bon pour vous.

J'espère ne pas trop avoir foiré le comportement de Chat Noir, et qu'il ne dérive pas. C'est un peu difficile de s'approprier un personnage, mais ne me laissez pas en faire n'importe quoi pour autant. C'est important.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Bonne soirée.


	21. Les Collègues Sont Des Pipelettes - P1

Ça fait plusieurs jours qui sont passés, et que je regarde mon téléphone presque tous les jours maintenant. Plusieurs jours que je laisse ce désordre se placer en moi, et s'insinuer un peu plus dans mon cœur… Lila ne me répond toujours pas, malgré son ancien message… Celui qui disait qu'elle me recontacterait, comme chaque fois en fait… Mais j'attendrais, j'attendrais son retour.

Pour l'instant, je me concentre sur mon travail. J'essaye de ne pas me faire remarquer et continue mes recherches dans l'ombre. Fouiller dans les dossiers que je ne devrais pas regarder, dans les ordinateurs, dans les poubelles, des notes, des brouillons, tout ce qui pourrait être utile. Surtout si Lila me demande des informations. Je m'entends du coup très bien avec tous mes collègues, même si je refuse toujours les sorties. Faut quand même pas rire, j'aime ma tranquillité.

Même si elle est menacée en ce moment même…

-Hé Cécile, tu as vu que Jacques était avec la fille du patron ? s'excite une greluche du boulot. Apparemment, on dit qu'ils ont fait certaines choses ensemble… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oh, mais c'est pas vrai ! Il a pas une femme lui ? s'exclame greluche 2. J'aurais honte si j'étais sa femme…

-Oui, c'est vrai ! continue greluche 1. Mais on dirait que sa femme n'est pas souvent chez elle, je l'ai entendu s'en plaindre à la cafétéria, et l'autre pu- pardon, catin elle s'est agrippée à lui à ce moment là… A croire qu'elle n'a pas honte.

En parlant de la louve, elle se montre. Nous lui jetons un regard catastrophé.

-C'est vrai que tu fais des insanités avec Jacques ? dit greluche 2. Tu sais que tu devrais pas taper dans les hommes mariés. Surtout que c'est pas très stable comme situation en plus.. Mais, tu devrais avoir honte…

Après cette "attaque", elle s'échappe en en catastrophe… ou plutôt en courant après nous avoir donné un dernier regard apeuré. Qu'elle est mignonne la petite, si elle était restée un peu plus, je m'en serais régalée…

-Oh Cécile, tu devrais faire attention toi aussi... Marcel t'a vu traîné avec des gamins la dernière fois.. Et comme tu as dit que tu n'avais pas d'enfants, on s'est demandé si tu faisais du baby-sitting…?

Greluche 1… Tes intentions sont bien cachées, t'es sûre ? J'ai beau aimé manipuler les enfants, je vais pas taper dedans, du respect s'il te plait.

-Oh, ce sont des enfants du quartier d'où je viens, comme je les croise le matin par moment avec leur parents, on se permet de s'échanger des nouvelles, rien de plus.

-Avec des enfants ? Qui parlerait avec des enfants ? S'offusque greluche 2, ils sont si immature…

Heureusement que des fois ils le sont moins que les adultes… Mais j'ai trouvé une réponse pour ce genre de questions.

-Je vérifie seulement que leurs parents et leur entourage soient bons pour eux... A vrai dire, je m'inquiète beaucoup de l'avenir des enfants, même si je n'en ai pas. Imaginez s'ils étaient maltraités ? A qui pourraient-ils parler ? M'inquiété-je faussement. Je leur parle juste pour m'en assurer.

-Oh, tu es si bonne Cécile ! S'émerveille greluche 1. Si seulement leur parents pensaient comme toi !

J'ai beaucoup de doutes à croire que tu penses ce que tu dis… Mais je vais laisser passer.

-Tu prends vraiment les choses à cœur, ça fait plaisir à voir, me confie greluche 2. Fait quand même attention à ce que des personnes ne t'approchent pas en pensant que tu toxique pour eux.

Je suis prudente, qu'elle ne s'en inquiète pas. Des fois.

-Mais ça fait du bien de te voir investit dans ton travail, change de sujet greluche 1, tu semblais plutôt morose ces derniers temps. Mais tu sembles aller bien, n'hésites pas à parler si tu as un problème.

-Bien sûr, je sais que je pourrais compter sur vous la-dessus.

Mensonge. Et puis après quelques autres paroles échangées, je retourne au travail. Et bien, je m'attendais pas qu'on m'en parle. Surtout venant d'elles. Mais bon, ça ne m'étonne pas pour autant. Ils ont une vie et eux aussi sortent pendant leurs jours de repos. Je ne devrais pas autant me laisser aller, surtout que je pense que certains d'entre eux m'ont déjà vu dans un autre travail, mais aussi avec la présence d'un de mes "petits amis"... Je devrais faire attention comme elles disent.

Je vais dire qu'elles font quand même du bien ces deux là, elles te remettent sur le droit chemin, ça fait un peu du bien.

Je regarde la fille du patron, ou le plan de Jacques se diriger vers moi.

-Toi, dit elle en me montrant, et moi, on doit parler. Viens chez moi après le boulot.

Et elle repartit en furie. J'avais oublié d'omettre que je m'entends également avec elle ?

Et donc après le travail, je rentre chez moi. Je lui enverrais juste un message tout à l'heure pour lui dire que quelque chose d'urgent est arrivé. Mais avant même que je ne fasse l'un comme l'autre, elle m'envoie un message. "Ta intérzt à ramené ton q, croi pas k je te vois ps…" Elle est vraiment journaliste ? Les fautes qu'elle fait… Et bien, on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix…

Quelle honte de me faire manipuler ainsi… Je me vais vers chez elle. En chemin, je ne croise personne...

Arrivé à l'appartement, je sonne mais aucune réponse. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, peut-être que je devrais dégager avant que ça tourne mal ? Mais bon, je crois que le "vilain" du jour n'est pas d'accord…

-Cécile, au moins tu devrais être la seule qui ne te joue pas de moi… Dit le vilain. Toi, je sais que tu fais les choses comme elles t'arrangent, mais je sais que tu ne penses pas du tout au mal que tu répands… Tu es la seule amie que je pourrais avoir.

Je suis pas très sûre de comprendre tout, mais pourquoi pas. J'apprécie pas qu'un vilain m'embête par contre.

-Je suis un vilain aujourd'hui mais, sache que je ne te ferais aucun mal, au contraire je vais faire en sorte que personne ne te fasse du mal, et pour ça je ne vais permettre à personne de t'atteindre.

Je crois que je suis dans la merde.

* * *

Bonjour,

Oui, on s'arrête ici. Oui, je devrais continuer… Mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Dimanche prochain à vrai dire.

Il y a beaucoup de textes ici, c'est pas moi qui le dit c'est Cécile... Et elle est de retour dans son personnage "favori". Elle a beau être perdue, elle n'est pas bête pour autant. Enfin, pas vraiment.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et bonne journée à vous et à dimanche.


End file.
